Teen Titans One-shot
by ChaoticFoxx
Summary: BBRae smut one shot. Rated M LEMON WARNING!


(A/N) Yo what's up everyone ChaoticFoxx here, today I wrote my first one-shot, also this is a lemon one-shot, so enjoy. If you do enjoy then favorite this story, with that being said thank you and without further ado to the story.

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS, ALTHOUGH I DO OWN A CUTE LITTLE FOX PLUSH (ITS ADORABLE)**

 **-Beast Boy's POV-**

It was another November and that meant another charity ball funded by the mayor that the Titans had to attend, so Robin, and I bought suits, while Cyborg just customized his holo-ring to make him look like a normal guy in a tux. Starfire dragged Raven to the mall to pick out a dress and after a whole day of being at the mall they finally found the right dress.

We all arrive at the place in a limo that was sent by the mayor, and as soon as we arrive the paparazzi starts to take photos, ever since Robin and Starfire became a couple they have been dying to get some juicy details on the relationship, but Robin wouldn't divulge any details and Starfire followed her boyfriend's example. I looked at Raven and sighed, ever since the incident with Malchior I had started to develop a crush on Raven, but she never showed any interest, that is until a couple of weeks ago. Raven had gone into my room after dark and gotten completely naked and laid with me, she woke me and kissed me and she said that she loved me then she kissed me again and told me why she had never showed any of her true feelings towards me before, then she left the room, but not before she gave me a lap dance, it turned out that Raven was in a drunk-like state and she made me promise not to tell anybody, of course I wouldn't have told anybody either way. Cyborg would've argued that it was just a wet dream, and Robin would say that my personal business was my personal business and he didn't want to hear about it, and obviously I couldn't tell Starfire because she would immediately ask Raven to confirm the legitimacy of my story. After about an hour of dancing, well Star was dancing with Rob and Cy was dancing with Bumblebee. After about 1 hour of sitting and watching Speedy try to hit on girls, I walk to the food table and grab a fruit salad.

I sniff the air, 'Someone spiked the punch', I look around the room and see Aqualad try to hit on Raven... again, 'Damn it Garth didn't you learn your lesson last year', a couple of years ago Aqualad asked Raven to go on a date with him and she said yes... I was heartbroken. But when Raven came back and ran into her room to cry. I was absolutely furious, I immediately left the tower and had some serious words with him. I would later find out that Garth was playing a rude joke on Raven so, as a joke, he asked her out on a date, but never showed up. It appears that Karma is truly a bitch because over the past years Raven's body had matured beautifully, and Garth had actually gotten a crush on Raven, but of course since he pulled that stunt Raven just completely ignored him, and last year he made a big scene to beg for forgiveness and ask her out, but Raven opened a portal to another dimension and threw him in. She left him in there for a couple of hours, but when she pulled him out she insulted him and threw him out the window.

'Hahaha... good times', I walk back and sit on a chair in the lounge and eat my fruit salad in peace, a couple of minutes later Raven sits in the chair next to me.

"Beast Boy, I need you to do me a favor", Raven whispers into my ear.

"Yeah sure Rae what's up, what do you need?", I ask, Raven had never asked me to do anything for her before so I had to take this seriously

"Uhhh... n-n-nothing right now, b-but I'll tell you when we get back to the tower", she answers nervously, I smell a very faint trace of alcohol coming from Raven's breath, but against my better judgment I ignore it.

"Sure Rae, whatever you need you know that I'll always be here for you. Just let me know what you need and I'll do it no matter what", I reassure her.

She blushes lightly and reaches for a hood that isn't there, "Thank you Beast Boy".

She walks away, 'Of course Rae, I'd do anything for you'

 **-Timeskip 3 hours later (11:00 pm)-**

 **-Titans Tower-**

I walk out of the limo and a tipsy Bumblebee stumbles out of the limo, so it turns out that the punch was spiked and everyone who had drunk too much of it got drunk, fortunately Bumblebee was only tipsy, Cyborg was slightly tipsy, Rob, Star and Rae had mostly avoided the punch by coincidence or just luck, well Raven had gotten a cup but after tasting alcohol she had thrown the cup away, 'although I'm not sure whether she actually finished the cup or not, well whatever its just one cup and it wasn't that heavily spiked'. I walk to my room and lay down,

'I'm bored and not sleepy...hmmm... how about some snacks and some video games.. yeah that sounds good', I walk to the kitchen and find Raven asleep on the counter, 'Ok so maybe she can't handle her alcohol for shit', I sling Raven over my shoulder and she groans, 'Ok, so be more gentle got it', I softly place her on the couch. I walk back to the kitchen and grab a bag of chips, that are nacho cheese flavored and are shaped in any shape except triangles for copyright reasons... I hear a loud noise and rush back to the couch, I find Raven on the floor, 'Oh come on Rae, give me a break'. I open the bag and turn on the TV, 'Hmm HDMI 1, nope. HDMI 2, nope. HDMI 3? nope. HDMI 4... finally, fuck every time'.

"Hey BB", Raven says in a half seductive half sleepy tone.

I gulp loudly, "Uhhh... hi Rae, I swear that I didn't do anything while you slept... wait BB? Are you ok Rae?", I ask, 'Ravens never called me BB unless I count that time that one time in Nevermore, but that technically wasn't her'

"You're so sweet BB, you're worried about me even though there is nothing wrong, how sweet. You deserve a reward", 'She thinks that I'm sweet?'.

"What kind of reward Rae?", I gulp loudly, I feel myself start to sweat nervously.

"Relax BB, just relax", She crawls onto my lap and softly sits, she straddles my lap and leans in and kisses me, "So, did you like your reward BB?".

I feel my face heat up and I lose consciousness... I wake up a couple of minutes later.

"Ohh, Garfield", Raven says in a erotic sing-song voice.

I feel shivers go down my spine, "Oh hey Rae-ven".

"Hey Gar, remember that favor that I asked you for at the party?", she asks slowly and nervously.

Then I say something really smart, "Uhhh... uhh... I t-t-think s-so, w-what do you w-want me t-to do Rae?".

She moves really close and kisses my neck softly, she plants kisses in a line to my ear, "I want you to... deflower me"

"WAIT YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?!", I yell loudly.

She gets off my lap and walks away dejectedly, "Sorry for bothering you Garfield"

"No wait, Rae... uhh... you just caught me off guard... if you really want me to... I'll do it", I say nervously, "B-b-but why me?"

"Because I really like you, but you know that I can't date you... I really want to Gar, but I need you to do this", she pauses... then blushes a very deep shade of red and slowly says, "I want to be your first... and I want you to be my first"

I walk toward her and kiss her softly, surprisingly nothing explodes. I lick her lips and she opens her mouth slowly, I slip my tongue into her mouth and kiss her with more passion, we kiss until we need to stop to breath, She looks at me and teases,"Gar, let's go to my room... unless you want to do it here"

"Hey, if you want them to find us here in the morning then ok. But personally I like to keep what I do at night to myself, so yeah let's go", I pick her up bridal style and grope her softly.

"Oh Gar!", she moans, and I kiss her passionately, 'Gotta make sure that we don't wake the others'.

I open Raven's door and she starts to lift my shirt, "A little anxious, huh Rae", she blushes slightly but I notice a bit of drool fall from her mouth, 'Wow, and Cyborg calls me a perv', I lay her down softly and take off my shirt. Raven pulls me onto her and she kisses me, I move my hand to her ass and grope her roughly. She moves on top of me and kisses me roughly, I bite her neck and then suck on the red spot gently.

"Oh yes! Harder Gar!", she moans loudly

"Hey, Rae", I say nervously, 'Don't be so loud woman, we don't want to wake the other'

"Yes Gar?", she replies, she moves her hand down my chest and grabs my dick firmly.

I moan loudly and then stutter out nervously, "N-n-never m-mind", **'You are making us look like a fool'**

'I know, but for some reason I can't seem to gather my courage'

The Beast doesn't reply for quite a while and then he growls loudly, **'…That's because we are under a spell... she put us under a fucking spell',** the Beast says angrily

I shove her off me, "Rae, what the hell! Why the fuck is there a spell on me?"

"I'm s-s-sorry Beast... Gar, but I wasn't sure if you would want to do this with me so I put a spell on you... I'm sorry", she pauses and blushes, "I guess I was just really desperate to do this with you, that I didn't want you to say no... I'll get rid of the spell. Azerath Metrion Zinthos". Immediately I feel all of my senses return to normal, my courage returns and I smirk. Raven avoids my view and looks down at the bed in shame. I pull her close and kiss her passionately, I move my hand to her skirt and rip it off, 'Meh, its not like she was ever gonna use this thing again', I pull off her panties, "Ooh, black lace... Wow who knew you were the type Rae", I tease then I rub my fingers against her entrance, she gasps and moans, she looks at me with pleading eyes, but I just tease her, "Yes Rae? Do you need something? Cause you're looking at me like if you really want me to do something... I wonder what you want, I actually have absolutely no clue as to what you would want", I take off her top and then rip off her bra, I slip the tip of my finger inside of her and slowly pull it back out, "Yep... absolutely no clue, so Rae would you be so kind to enlighten me as to why you're looking at me with those oh-so cute pleading eyes", I tease, I pinch her clit softly and she moans loudly, "What's wrong Rae, cat got your tongue", I turn into a small kitten and lick her folds at a slow pace, she blushes and moans, but says nothing. I slide my tongue into her slowly and take it back out, I walk up onto her stomach and lick her right nipple, I move it around slowly with a paw... I pause and I let my tiny kitty claws extend, I move around her stomach and slowly place a single nail on her nipple, I scratch her and quickly move to lick it slowly (Ok, so here is an explanation so that you don't think that I'm really weird, I mean I am, but that's not the point anyway... so him turning into that form is meant to make you understand that he's toying with her, he could pleasure her, but he chooses to toy with her by becoming something completely unrelated to sex, in this case the kitten, and continue to arouse her, torture her and tease her. Its his way of making her suffer without too much pain, by doing that he's showing her that even in his weakest form he is still completely in control of her... for those of you wondering yes, I am extremely perverted).

"Gar, please...no more please", Raven begs in a hushed tone.

I turn back into a human and get off of her, I grab my shirt and put it back on, "Wait Gar, that's not what I meant"

"Oh then would you please tell me in more detail what you wanted me to do to you?", I tease in a light tone.

"Garfield please don't make me", She says shyly.

"Make you what Rae? I'm so confused, I guess I'll just go to my room and deal with this", I reply jokingly while pointing at my erection, 'Hmmm... payback is sweet'

 **'I agree'**

She blushes deeply and then says, "Garfield don't make me beg"

"Why would I make you beg, Rae? You have nothing to beg for, ok I'll see you tomorrow", I start to walk out the door but...

"Please Gar, come back... please pleasure me", she looks down at the bed in shame, a deep blush adorns her cute face, she shuts her eyes in embarrassment.

'Hmmm... a lion hunts and then feasts, a gorilla hunts and then shares, but a fox toys with its prey', I smirk, 'A fox it is then'. I turn into a small fox and walk towards her slowly, I jump on the bed and make my way to her stomach, I sit and lick her nipple, I pause and nibble on it with my sharp teeth, Raven yelps but her cry transforms into a moan as I lick the wound slowly. I rub a claw against her stomach and scratch to the bottom of her breast, leaving a small red trail, I move the claw slowly across her breast and stop at the beginning of her areola, and pause for a second I lay the claw against her nipple and apply a bit of pressure.

"Oh Gar, please don't stop", she moans loudly, I move my claw to her other breast and repeat the process, I move towards her flower and lick her folds excruciatingly slowly, I move a claw over her delicate bud and softly lay a nail on it.

"Gar, wait", she says, I scratch her clit and she shouts in pain and pleasure, I move my tongue over it and delicately lick her bud, "Please Gar, no more torture. Please just fuck me. Please fuck me I can't handle anymore torture", she begs desperately.

I turn back into a human and a foxy grin spreads over my lips, "That's all I wanted to hear Rae", She sighs in relief, "But I really love toying with you, and you're so cute when you're desperate... I think that I want to her you beg some more", I tease, I turn back into a fox and scratch her bud with my nail , she moans loudly, 'Oh you are so cute Raven'. I lick her clit and she continues to moan, I stop abruptly and move to her breast, I position my mouth above her right nipple and bite softly.

"Oh Gar! Please fuck me I can't handle it anymore. Please I'm begging you fuck me, no more teasing. Stop torturing me let me cum please Gar", she begs again somehow sounding even more desperate than before.

I walk down and place my mouth at her entrance, I slip my tongue all the way in and savor the taste, she moans loudly and climaxes, 'Ah yes the sweet sound and taste of victory', I lick up her juices and swallow, I turn back into a human, "Wow Rae, you are so cute when you beg", she blushes deeply, but says nothing, "And you taste amazing, I never thought that anything could ever taste so good... I think that I want to taste some more", I spread her legs and lick her entrance, I pause then I slip a finger inside of her, then another I pull them in and out of her at a steady pace.

"Oh! Yes harder please Gar!", she moans loudly, I speed up and move up slowly I put her left nipple in my mouth, I nibble and suck roughly. I move my right hand to her left breast and pinch her nipple softly.

"Oh I'm so close please Garfield more, please more", she moans out through pants, I speed up my fingers and add another one, I feel her start to shake violently until...

"Garfield!", she yells in ecstasy.

"You know what Rae?", I ask, she moans out loudly in response, 'Good enough', "I really like hearing you moan out my name", she blushes and looks away, "Oh come on! How can you still be shy if you already came twice?"

"Please don't tease me", she pleads in a soft voice.

"But I can't help it you're just so cute", I tease, she flops onto the bed and sighs, "Oh come on where did all of your stamina go, you seemed to be doing pretty well while I was under your spell what happened to that sexy Raven. I mean I really do like shy cute Raven, but come on Rae this kinda feels like I'm putting in all the effort here. And as much as I love to hear you moan out my name, and just hear you scream in pleasure.", I tease in a light tone... I pause and laugh, "You asked me to deflower you, but I'm just getting started and if you can't handle that... haha then there is no way that you'll survive what's coming (Hahaha! See what I did there... you know because he's talking about his dick (Kill me))"

"... … ...", she sighs, "I g-guess that you're right"

I smirk, I move to her side and kiss her softly, she pulls back slightly "Rae? Do you want me to stop?"

"Gar, please don't stop", She replies in a soft tone.

"Then what's wrong?", I ask.

"Its just a first for me", she replies, she leans in and kisses me softly. I lick her lips, she hesitantly opens her mouth slowly so I move my hand and grope her roughly, she moans loudly and I slip my tongue inside her, 'And that's how you do it'. I move my hand to her ass and grope her roughly, she slowly moves her hand across my chest, 'Ahhh, she's blushing'. I feel her hand move against the top of my shorts.

"Do ya want me to take them off Rae?", I ask, she nods and I pull off my shorts and accidentally take of my boxers too, "Well that happened".

She moves her hand over my dick and grasps it softly, she moves her hand slowly up and down, she moves her head down and places her face near the tip, she pauses and slowly leans towards it, "BOO!", I shout loudly, Raven jumps away from me in shock, I laugh loudly, "Oh Jesus you should have seen the look on your face!"

She scowls, "That was a really big turn off"

"Oh c'mon, all of this is a turn on", I say while pointing at my bod (#DatBod), "Besides if you really want for me to get you back in the mood then I could just turn into a fox again"

"No more torture please Gar, no more", she says in a pleading tone.

I kiss her passionately, 'She's right that was a really big turn off', I grope her breasts roughly and pinch her hard nipples, 'well that's progress', I suck on one roughly and Raven stifles a moan, she moves her hand across my chest and grabs my dick roughly, I let out a groan, I move up and kiss her passionately she licks my lips and I open my mouth, she slips her tongue in and I bite it softly, 'Hehehe... ok I really gotta stop', she moves down, 'Don't moan like a bitch, don't moan like a bitch', she puts her lips at the tip and licks it slowly, I let out a soft moan, 'ok that wasn't that bad', she bobs her head slowly and I let out a groan, **'I swear if you make us look like a bitch'**

'I'm trying my best', She takes all of it in her mouth and she gags, pleasure explodes from my crotch, she moves her head back and bobs it a quick pace, she sucks on it roughly and I find myself holding her head in place, 'When the fuck did my hands get there?', She moves her head back and mounts me, she presses down and I feel my tip enter her... "Wait Rae be careful", she moans loudly as my dick enters her ass, 'well I tried... fuck its so tight', I pull her on me and make the rest of my dick enter her, she moans again and slowly moves up and down.

"Gar it hurts", she says in a small voice, 'Oh Jesus its the voice, if she doesn't stop then I'll cum prematurely', I let her ass get used to my dick and then I slowly push the rest of me in her, she moans loudly, "Oh yes! Harder Gar! Please don't stop!", she moves herself up and down at a quick rate, she lets out a loud moan.

"Oh God Rae this feels amazing", I grope her breast and kiss her passionately, 'FUCK! I can taste my cum, Ugh God help'

 **'Don't you dare say any of that aloud, just ignore it it'll fade, if you do then you'll kill the mood again'** (I hate that so much, I don't like the taste of my own cum. Nope, whenever that happens I try to avoid kissing as much as I can... if I can then I make her wash her mouth afterwards... for all of you wondering, I'm a guy... Yeah now go back and read my disclaimers I bet you that they're funnier now huh)

'FUCK!', I play it off, but I feel slightly disgusted.

"Oh Azar! This feels amazing!", Raven moans loudly and moves herself at a faster pace and I feel my dick start to twitch, 'Oh that ain't good'.

"Rae, be careful, I'm so close", I warn her, she looks at me and smirks, 'Oh no', she moves off of me and put her lips to it and kisses the tip softly, 'I guess I deserve this huh?'

 **'Probably, but she did deserve that after what she did to us'**

She wraps her lips around the tip and sucks on it softly, "Gar, do you want me to go faster?", she asks in a teasing tone.

 **'NO! I WILL NOT BE ANYONES SUBMISSIVE!', The Beast yells angrily.**

I grab her head and shove all of my length into her, she gags and I climax into her mouth, "I will not be your submissive", I say with a small frown.

She gives me a glare, but swallows anyway, I hand Raven a water bottle, "Here have some", I say with a smile.

"Since when do you have that?", she asks

"Don't question it, just drink the water", she puts the bottle to her lips and drinks, she spits out the water, "What the hell?"

"Don't look at me", I walk towards her and take a swig, "Raven this is normal water", 'well on the bright side now her mouth won't taste like dick', I kiss her passionately and position my dick at her entrance.

"Wait Gar... I'm not ready", she says nervously.

I place a finger in her, its completely wet, "Seems ready to me"

"That's not what I meant... can you just wait a while more", she asks nervously.

'Ok, its obvious that she wants it... is she just nervous', I look around the room, 'I got an idea', I grab Raven, 'Fuck it', and kiss her passionately, I pull her against me and stand up, she wraps her legs around me, I move to the dresser and grab her mirror and look at it, the portal opens and sucks us in.

"Oh hey Rae what's up", Happy asks, she looks at Raven and gasps (This is complete and utter Bullshit, I know... But in this story when Raven is drunk her emoticons don't know what's happening to her body... I know that its a load off bull, but this is a lemon and not a story so fuck it), "BB?"

I smile and walk towards her, I hug her and pull her close, "I love you Rae... sorry", I whisper in her ear, I kiss her passionately and carry her towards Raven.

 **'You are a fucking genius'**

'Thank you, I know', I lay Happy next to Raven, "Hey Rae, where is the nearest bed?"

"Where am I?", Raven asks.

"We're in Nevermore", I inform her, "Now where is the nearest bed?"

Raven comes back to her senses and gasps, "Gar why are we here"

"Its a surprise, now where is the nearest bed?", I ask again.

"It should be at Happy's house", she replies, she looks to her side, "Happy why are you laying next to me?"

"Because I like what Gar is thinking and I want to be a part of it", she replies with a big smile, she looks back at me and drool falls from her mouth.

I grab Rae and carry her bridal style, "Happy lead the way", Happy rushes towards a small house in the distance, I follow quickly.

"Gar what are you planning?", Raven asks, I kiss her passionately to shut her up and then rush after Happy.

"We're here", Happy announces, she opens the door and leads me to her bedroom.

"Wow Happy, nice place you got here", I comment, I lay Raven down on the bed and kiss Happy.

"You're kissing another girl", Raven says in shock.

"Rae... seriously all of the girls here are you, so I'm going to make love to every single one of them and by that extent all of you, don't worry I'll save you for last", I wink at her and she blushes.

Happy takes off her cloak and she unzips her leotard, she takes off the rest of her clothes and kisses me passionately, I grope roughly, "Gar, that isn't fair, I only want you to myself", Raven says.

"Excuse me what was that Rae?", I asks while hiding a smirk.

"I said that I want you all to myself, please fuck me Gar", she pleads.

'Mission accomplished', I move towards her and slide my dick inside her, "Ahh!", she yells out in pleasure, I look at Happy, she looks back at me and blushes... she's playing with herself. I look back at Rae and slowly pull back, I make eye contact and she nods, I slide it back in and she yells again, "Oh yes! Garfield!".

"Wow Rae, I love hearing you yell my name", I smirk and keep thrusting into her at a steady pace.

"Gar, oh yes! Please harder!", she yells out, 'Its a good thing I brought her here that way she could be as loud as she wants'

 **'Again fucking genius'**

I speed up my thrusts, I look at Happy and wink at her, she smiles and winks, "Garfield!", Raven moans out, 'Damn every time that makes me really satisfied', I speed up again and she moans loudly, I move my hands to her breasts and grope them roughly, 'I'm so fucking close... Must... not... cum... before... Raven', I speed up and I feel my knees start to buckle, 'Come one Garfield! Be a man!' (If that offends you then you can go grab a branch from a tree and penetrate yourself).

"Ahh!", Happy moans loudly from behind me, I quickly look behind me... 'How did she even get... I don't to know', Happy is shoving a big dildo inside of herself, and masturbating while looking at the scene in front of her.

I feel Raven start to shake, 'Fuck yeah! Just hold it', "Oh Azar! Garfield this is amazing!"

I speed up once again and Raven begins to convulse violently, she moans loudly and then yells out, "Garfield! Oh Azar!", she climaxes and I quickly pull out of her, 'Fuck! Holy shit that was too close!', I feel myself climax and I spread my cum all over her, 'Guess I spoke too soon... but at least I didn't do it inside that could've been bad'

I look at Raven, she looks at herself and cleans herself off, "That was amazing Gar", she says in an

exhausted voice.

I feel myself harden again, 'ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!', "Well thanks for the compliment Rae... please don't tell me that you're actually exhausted, that was barely round one... we still got like three or four more to go", I say with a smirk, 'Sometimes I hate my stamina'

"Gar, I don't think that I would survive more than 2 rounds", she says honestly, "if you want you can go at it with Happy, I'm satisfied and completely exhausted, so go ahead"

"Thanks Rae", Happy replies, she walks towards me and pushes me onto the bed, she hops on me and rides me, 'Well she moves fast'

"Wow Happy, you must have really wanted this huh?", I ask with a smirk.

"If you think I'm bad just imagine what'll happen when Lust finds out", She replies, 'Oh Jesus that would be great'

"Where is Lust anyway, I kinda figured that she would be the first one to notice", Honestly I was secretly hoping that Lust would show up, but she never did.

"She's probably at her place, its on that other hill", Happy says as she speeds up, "Oh yes! Rae I can't believe that you were going to hog Gar all to yourself"

"Well would you want to share him?", she replies.

"No, but I would especially since we're only doing this tonight", Happy replies, I grope her breasts roughly and pinch her nipples, "Oh Gar! Oh Yes!", I pull her towards me and kiss her passionately, she starts to shake violently.

"Hey Rae, I know this is a weird question... but if I cum inside of her will it somehow make you pregnant?", I ask, 'I feel like an idiot, but better be safe than sorry'

"No, I'm part demon so I can't become pregnant, so its fine if you... you know", she explains.

"Oh ok good to know", I reply, "Then that means I'll have to have a second round with you as soon as you recover"

Happy starts yell loudly, "Oh Azar! Yes! Garfield! Oh Gar!", she speeds up and then climaxes and yells out in pleasure. Happy moves off me and put her mouth on my dick, she looks at me and winks, 'I got a bad feeling', she bobs her head all the way down and and shoves it all the way into her throat, she gags but keeps it there for a while then she pulls back, a lot of saliva comes out of her mouth and she repeats the process, I let out a groan, 'Holy shit that feels really good', I feel my dick start to twitch, I pat Happy's head to let her know, she sucks roughly and then pulls back, she puts her hand on my dick and strokes it at a fast pace, she puts her mouth near the tip and speeds up, I let out a loud groan and climax onto her face, "Oh Garfield you're so sexy", Happy says with a wink she goes to the restroom and cleans herself up.

"That felt good", I look down and see my dick harden once again, 'Holy shit! Ugh... this is gonna be a long day'

(A/N)

So what did you think, should I make a second chapter? Or is this good. I feel like that was a good place to leave it, anyway thanks for reading and I'll talk to you fuckers in the next one

Bye ^-^


End file.
